


Safe Sex For The Supernatural

by Wolfie1991



Series: Monstergirls PolyKDA [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, F/F, M for sex talk, The Talk but so you can avoid magic STDs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie1991/pseuds/Wolfie1991
Summary: Look, it's one thing to know consent, STD's, compatible genitalia and how to treat bodily openings with tender love and care.And it's a completely different championship to know what to expect when you have a date at a BDSM dungeon for supernatural folk, cause that sure as hell never showed up on Sex Ed.Enter Sera, her date night and K/DA imparting hard earned knowledge on their little cousin shaped household member.
Relationships: (Minor seraphine/OC), Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: Monstergirls PolyKDA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186328
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post ALL/OUT era
> 
> Can mostly be read as a standalone! AU stuff: KDA are married and Akali not human

Ahri leaned back, lifting her phone up high so all five of them were in the frame and snapped their first new promo photo. It was the first time they were all together at the studio in three years, prepping their third album.

_ ‘What do you say, BLADES? Ready for round three?’ _ She slapped some emojis, released such a beast upon their Instagram account and then set her phone down, notifications off. It was sure to be a fun evening for their fans.

“Someone is gonna die.” Akali commented, throwing her arms out and grabbing Sera in a friendly headlock, ruffling her hair and getting an indignant yelp in return.

“Of fun!” Kai’sa set down her headphones with a laugh, using her unfairly long and huge arms to sweep everyone into a hug. “We have to go celebrate and I know just the place." She leaned over to kiss Evelynn, pecking her lips softly."Eve, don’t take the car."

Chants of 'pork belly, pork belly!' started from Akali and, unsurprisingly, Ahri. When there was meat involved, their leader had no qualms about begging shamelessly. She had an adorable fox form too, which she was not afraid of using for the purposes of conning people out of their snacks.

It was a known fact that the true challenge of the night was going to be keeping the resident gumiho from gobbling down raw meat because she got too impatient to wait for it to cook. 

Evelynn shook her head in amusement, snorting when Kai'sa turned to rib Ahri over her penchant to steal meat. "Ever had peach soju, Sera? Because if you haven't, you're definitely not getting the chance today." She commented, letting Kai'sa know her peach hogging ways were also noted.

Kai'sa replied by sticking out her tongue, laughing when she got a poke from a claw in return. "I'll only share with you, Sera, cause I like you. Unlike the rest of the peanut gallery." She clapped her hands once, to the sound of Akali booing at her and she grabbed her phone. " Ok, ladies! Time to put on some sweats."

"Over my dead body, lover girl." 

"Time to put on some sweats for those of us who are not slaves to fashion and shapeshifting demons." She finished, calling up their ride to the restaurant. "Ten minutes."

With a laugh, Sera let herself be guided by Akali's friendly arm around her shoulder and Eve's amused lasher that had since snagged her like a curious cat and dragged them along to change for the night.

Being an international sensation was grueling work behind the glamour, added to tha she was a rookie that everyone was dying to see if she burned out or faded away and her capacity to hear people's inner songs made her keenly aware of that fact. K/DA had been a one of a kind chance for her back in the day, both finding success with industry giants who respected her as a professional and that they stood by strong ethical boundaries, without compromise.

Outside of their professional relationship, Seraphine was extremely fortunate to be K/DA's little cousin and being family meant  _ a lot _ in the supernatural circle. As someone who had grown with a very supportive yet non-magical family that had clearly been out of their depths when it came to her powers, it was easy to end up isolated and preyed upon.

She was determined to always be thankful for the family she had and also for the family she had found, goofy as they could all be.

(Evidence A-8000: Ahri gekking at being hauled away by Kai'sa when she took too long to move and text.)

* * *

  
  


One of Kai'sa's many talents in life, besides dancing, painting, surviving incomprehensible trauma and making sure her girls ate varied meals, was making friends.

Going out with her was about the same thing as being the entourage of a small town mayor, with stops to chat with the myriad folks she had struck up a friendship with. Being popular was part and parcel with being in K/DA, people flocked to them all on their lonesome and every single one of them expected an incredible experience out of it but Kai'sa made people come to her because she was just like that.

While it was great to have such a dedicated community ambassador and be able to form actual connections with the people around them, it meant that Kai'sa stopped every other street to dutifully update her many, many acquaintances on the going ons of her life and, in turn, listen to their ramblings.

Of course, there were some great sides to that situation. One such perk had been the adoption by the elderly couple that ran the small restaurant just outside the fancy section of Busan. 

Every foodie worth their salt knew it was  _ The Place _ for the korean pork belly experience. With the advent of social media, it was jam packed 24/7 and getting a table was a nightmare.

Enter their friendly Bokkie. They had managed a table after the release of POP/STARS and Kai'sa had proceeded to charm the owners with her genuine affability, recommend them a worthy contractor for the dining room renovations and then even came over to help them lug stuff around for the workers to start as fast as possible. For her troubles, there was always a discreet place near the back porch just for them.

As always, they had been amazingly well received by the elderly owners and ushered towards their table amid spirited life updates and well meaning questions. 

"Kai Kai, I'm so sorry." Sera, 50kg soaking wet, was on her way to a stiff tipsy from all the booze that had come her way during dinner and she regaled Kai’sa with her best puppy dog wince. "Peach soju is ass, but like? Turbo ass?"

Without missing a beat from her position as meat master, Kai'sa distributed the third round of pork with chef style efficiency and gawked in a dramatic wounded pride at Sera without so much as a pause in her motions. "I'm so divorcing you."

"Bokkie, Bokkie, Bokkie." Ahri interjected, grabbing a couple of cooked bits and snagging some of the raw pork that had just hit the hot plate before she got slapped with the tongs. "She's the only one at this table you are not married to."

The couch side of their table was currently occupied by Akali loafing all over Evelynn's lap, getting fed roasted vegetables and sometimes getting up to sip some beer. "She has you there, babe. Can't divorce the sugar plum fairy, mostly cause she's right."

After that, which were absolutely fighting words, the table erupted into an increasingly heated argument over the merits of booze and of the proper way to divorce family.

Their waitstaff bustled about, the night shift picking up speed and as they had a table that was technically off rotation, whoever was free came to check on them periodically. Well, it had started out like that but at some point, the owner's strapping young granddaughter began gravitating towards their service and all because of their resident Kirby cousin.

Evelynn, of course, smirked at how besotted the minotaur was with Seraphine and the inevitable vice versa as the both of them lingered on small talk and random praise. She laid her hand on Kai'sa's (ugh) sweatpants, tapping a claw and tilting her head ever so slightly towards Sera who was casting her big, blue eyes at their mountain of a waitress with a happy sigh and an idle twirl of her pink hair.

Holding in an amused snort, Kai’sa nodded and got up to call their waitress’ attention. "Hey, T-Bone! Are you free for a second, we need a group shot."

The minotaur perked up as she went by the table, grinning at them. "Sure thing, Miss Kai'sa. I'll be with you in a bit!" 

It did not escape anyone's notice, especially not horny radar Evelynn, that the lovely waitress was holding a huge beer keg and wearing a branded apron over a sports bra. She bent down in a perfect olympic squat to deposit the keg near the tap and then turned to them with a shy smile.

"Do you mind, Sera? Sorry, I know your phone is really kick ass and mine ran out of battery." Ahri asked, touching her forehead in her best impression of exasperation at herself. She caught on to the situation at hand and stashed her very much charged phone in her purse in a swift move, noting to herself that she had to keep this ruse even after some more cocktails.

Jumping up from her seat with the grace of a drunk water deer, Sera rooted around her sweatpants pockets for the aforementioned kickass phone without much success.

"Back pocket, darling." 

"Oh, ah! Thanks Eve." She replied, shoving her hand down her ass pocket and handing her phone to the waitress, laying a steadying hand on T-Bone’s muscular arm to get on tiptoes to try and clear some of their massive height difference to help her out with the camera settings. 

The group shot and accompanied the caption set fire to their socials, stoking the embers to a blazing inferno after Ahri had dropped the bomb they were coming together for their third album. It was still a ways away yet but momentum started as soon as they had anything concrete to announce, all at the small cost of turning their lives into a fan commodity.

With dinner wrapped up, they were ready to hit the nightlife in full swing. Their level of inebriation was tipsy enough to forget responsibilities but not yet so far gone they'd be hand feeding boob shots to the paparazzi.

By the time that was liable to happen, they would be lounging around in a very discreet, ultra private VIP section with generously tipped staff that wouldn’t kick them out until they were sober enough to get in a car without flashing anyone.

"Bet you Sera went back for some minotaur phone number." Akali said, regaling them with a roguish grin and sticking a thumb in the direction of the restaurant.

"Good for her, T is one hell of a catch.” Kai’sa opened up her purse, grabbing a reused water bottle full of cheap peach juice and even cheaper vodka and waving it at the girls, with only Akali grabbing it for a swig. “Olympic strength hopeful, got bronze last year at the Steel Stallion event.” 

Eve sniffed at the proffered bottle, shaking her head at it. The first time Kai’sa had fished the water bottle with booze before a night out, Eve and Ahri had looked at her like she was crazy but after some explanation that it was an old going out tradition to avoid pricey club drinking, they had more or less relented. Didn’t really explain why Kai’sa continued to do it, especially with dangerously nasty and cheap alcohol mixes, but Evelynn would never deny their Bokkie her little quirks.

“We should have told her to go back for some minotaur digits instead of the number.” The minor agony feedback she got from the chorus of groans was worth it. “But then we’d have to be out here drinking pharmacy alcohol with a whiff of fruit.”

The restaurant door opened, Sera walking out with her back to the rest of K/DA, waving enthusiastically at the owners with a tall bottle of sake on her hand. Kai’sa, borne from her experience as a dance teacher, and Akali, after a long stint in teaching football to children, both tensed and anticipated having to catch their youngest member if she tripped but Sera managed to clear the small step with a twirling turn.

“This was super fun! Where to next?”

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later and their beachfront property was in the full swing of work. The living room and kitchen were lived in with a hectic mess full of laptops, tablets, assorted clothes and enough papers lying about to kindle a bonfire.

"Date night cannot come fast enough." Ahri grouched, slumping onto a pile of washed jeans that were occupying the couch, her ever pinging phone tossed onto the coffee table with a clattering noise.

"Before date night, you're gonna have to find some other social media company cause ours sucks." Akali strode in, laptop in hand and frown firmly in place. The lines of her tattoo flared with her mounting irritation, the dragon soul firmly attuned and exuding a deliciously dangerous power. "If I have to correct yet another batch of copy, I'll break into their offices with some choice kunai."

Rolling her face into the backrest of the plush couch, Ahri savoured the stray dragon energy that was flowing over to her. "With how much we pay them, you're probably entitled to it."

She was about to start napping when the sound of sizzling meat broke over the din of Akali's furious typing and they both perked up, scrambling to get into the kitchen and check on what Kai'sa and Eve were up to.

Decked in black workout leggings and a navy sports bra, Kai'sa was a vision by the stove as she whistled a merry tune over the cooking chicken and swayed to her own tune. Evelynn, in the meantime, tended to the salad while leafing through fashion references and absentmindedly finding the plates.

Akali walked in first and set her pc on the edge of the island, hugging Kai'sa from behind and nuzzling her cheek on the warm skin between her shoulder blades, feeling the layers of muscle push under her cheek and getting a chuckle out of Kai’sa, haphazardly reaching a hand behind her to pet Akali’s fluffy hair.

Ahri migrated to Eve's lap with a regal strut, doing her best to nuzzle her fox whiskers where she could reach in order to do scent marking, a treatment that Evelynn only rolled her eyes at but nevertheless lifted her head to allow for better access.

" Guys! I'm home!" Seraphine's voice sounded at the front door ten minutes later, slightly muffled by the cooking chicken and her shoes being dropped in the rack. She struck her head through the door and held up a white plastic bag. "Who is up for some walnut pastry and custard tarts?"

"Fitting tribute to the fickle gods of music work, darling." Evelynn replied, kissing Ahri's temple and getting up to set aside her magazines for lunch. "The warming tray is on, set them there."

Her keen demonic senses caught a whiff of something off in the feelings of their youngest member and she turned to Sera with a gently inquisitive look. In turn, Seraphine caught the change in Eve's song and gave her a slightly nervous smile. 

Two radically different empaths under one roof and emotional secrets were a rare commodity, even if there was a code of politeness to acknowledge and address other people's deeper emotions.

"So, uh Eve caught me out being nervous about something, so I'll come right out and say it." She said, sitting down on the kitchen island and glancing at her phone one last time. "I may have a date at the Girthy Grimoire tomorrow night and I...need some super embarassing info on safe sex?"

Before Kai'sa's eyebrows came back down to her face and her mom instincts kicked in full force, Seraphine blushed to the tip of her ears and waved her hands. "Not the normal kind! I know that, I'm 23!"

Ahri was the first one to break the silence, her blue eyes glinting with mischief as she approached a slightly dumbfounded Akali and laying her hands on her shoulders. "You're in luck! Did you know the Kinkou order does a lot of outreach between the hoomies, the spirits and assorted sapients? Master Jhomen Tethi here can give you the full, nitty gritty brief on how, when and where to rub a dub without getting a trip to the hospital."

Akali shot her a look like Ahri had just earned a spot straight on the top ten anime betrayals. “Why do I have to fetch the red book when there’s two ancient ladies with crotch XP through the roof?” She shot back as she rubbed her face.

A plate of steaming chicken and rice was set in front of them and Kai’sa motioned at everyone to sit down. “We’ll unite academic efforts with hands-on experience after all of us had something to eat.” She said, reaching over to ruffle Sera’s hair before the younger girl combusted from having marshalled the guts to ask. “Don’t worry, we won’t let you get death-by-crotchitis.” 

“Thanks, I do appreciate it. It’s not like you can trust Wikihow on these things.” Sera thanked, sighing in relief as she grab chicken onto her plate.

Evelynn shot her a look, lifting one lasher to poke a blunted blade at Sera’s forehead. “That’s rule number two, no wikihow.”

“And the first?”

“No demons, of course." Eve shot back like it was the most casual statement in the world. "Tasty snack like you, we’d end up fetching you strung up from the rafters and your liver somewhere en route to a lunchbox.”

“Eve!” Kai’sa laughed, taking pity on Seraphine’s worried squeak. “She’s not wrong but the vastaya who owns the club and her wife, the bouncer, run the tightest sex dungeon in Asia. It’s very unlikely you’ll land on a lap quite like that.”

Ahri shoved a much bigger chunk of meat in her mouth than she would otherwise do in public, giving Kai'sa a thumbs up and turning back to Sera with her mouth still half full. "Look, first things first." Swallowing, she snagged another chunk with her chopsticks and prepared to shove that in her mouth. "Are you running the derby or do you have a private room?"

"A bit of both? More of the second but we'd like to take a look at the local scene." With the tourist season in Busan and recording work for K/DA, nice long dates were hell to organize for them both and Sera really didn't want to go unprepared.

"You're in for a treat, folks here have a great culture and the owners make sure the experience is safe." Akali commented around a mouthful of rice, nearly inhaling a stray grain but catching herself before Eve could slap her back. "That being said, there's a lot of different stuff in terms of like, fluids and not getting harrangled by a spirit or indentured to a Vastaya."

And that was the precise second all hell broke lose on the conversation and Seraphine started getting pelted with the monster manual at top speed.

"I've heard magic born humans do not do well with some of the things undead get up to, but just ask for a guardian's orb at the front desk."

"Vastaya and humans can have gnarly cross allergic reactions, use the proper prophylactics."

"Spirits in general, pretty awesome but your teeth are gonna be tingling for a week."

And once Ahri and Evelynn got into the swing of things, the really obscure stuff came into play (like, never ask a troll for a dance or try touching a yeti without going through the motions.) At the end of their lunch, Sera had heard the full breadth of every possible sexcident, their solutions, the collective anecdotes and way too much information on what went on behind closed doors in the house.

Being in the supernatural society wasn't easy and K/DA was a conclave that was as crazy as they were special. As they walked her through her questions, needs and what she needed to know, a bloom of affection threatened to overwhelm her.

She was beyond glad for the amazing hoomie family that supported her turbulent magical development and she wouldn't trade them for the world. Yet, meeting K/DA, being respected as a competent professional, getting brought into their fold without reservations had kicked the door open on the definition of family in the best way possible.

"Hey, jellybean, are you ok?" Kai'sa touched Sera's arm, worried at her sudden pensive and vaguely overwhelmed look. "I hope we didn't scare you off from going, it's going to be great! Anything you need, we're just a text away."

Evelynn and Akali stopped their flirty bickering at those words, turning their attention back on the baby cousin shaped household member. Ahri twitched her ears in their direction but Sera shook her head with a big smile and a much less worried body language.

"It's ok! Was just thinking about family and things." A beaming grin, her magic making her sparkle with contentment. "Super glad I have you guys to help me out, I can't thank you enough."

Fox tails got to her first, Ahri grabbing her in a hug and everyone else rushing to join in. First it was Kai'sa who was closest, 'awww'ing at her statement, then Akali got close enough to drape her arms on them and finally, Eve and her lashers, trying her hardest to contain her smile. 

"You're family, Sera. Don't forget, ok?" And for a vastaya of Ahri's caliber, that statement had layers upon layers of depth and meaning. To say so, so openly, was to make it real by invoking a magic pact which spirit-touched only did for the utmost of serious things. Seraphine had been loved all of her life like a hoomie, she was still getting used to being loved like a supernatural sapient and sometimes that still felt like an impossible dream.

But for now, she had a date to prep. "I won't! Pinky promise!"

Grabbing the plates and cups with the proficiency of several years in the food industry, Seraphine had the kitchen tidied up almost before everyone else could even react. 

"Thanks guys! Have to fetch my guitar from the store." She said and a brilliant blush bloomed on her face. "And well...grab some of your suggestions."

The other girls waved their goodbyes at her, silence reigning after her departure.

An awkward, impossibly heavy silence.

"...welp." Akali started, staring out the window at Sera's retreating form skipping out of their gate. "There goes our date at the sex dungeon tomorrow"

Kai'sa sighed, dialing in the number for reservations. "I'll give them our room, no use letting it go to waste."

"If you'll excuse me, I shall be in my fox form as I mourn our date."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little epilogue! Have fun :)

Evelynn was on her break from their recording session, tapping idly on her phone just as Kai'sa slumped on the couch next to her with a tired sigh. She lifted her arms a bit, so Kai'sa could settle her head on her lap, pouting up at her for head scritches with beautiful albeit very tired eyes. 

Sera and Akali were deep in production, fiddling around with their melodies and ideas at a pace that was on par with excited terriers, pulling Ahri in from time to time in the exact same unavoidable way that a black hole pulled in the neighbouring stars. Their maknae line always came back from weekend date breaks ready to spit fire and take the world by storm, something Eve could appreciate as an artist.

Truthfully, Evelynn didn't quite need a break at that moment but Ahri had called rec time to let one very exhausted lead choreo take a breather. Kai'sa had been shafted with some last minute dancing engagements for the play she was on and their Bokkie needed all the breaks she could get until the overlap cleared.The upside to that was that it gave her some time to pamper Kai’sa and percolate what needed to be done in terms of wardrobe and concert prep for their upcoming season. 

As Sera got Ahri to harmonize with her in a pitch face-off, Evelynn turned back to her phone. She scrolled mindlessly through her feeds until a BDSM forum post made her stop dead on her tracks.

_ PIXIE GIRL FROM THE GIRTHY GRIMOIRE, OWE YOU A DRINK _

A pitiful whimper sounded as soon as she lifted the hand that was massaging Kai’sa’s scalp, grabbing her phone with both hands and putting it closer to her face.

"My, my." The post was on the section of ‘Thank u, Anon!’, dedicated to the denizens of the various meetups around the country. It was a pretty long thirst review and with a ton of upvotes already. Damn, Evelynn was proud of their marshmallow puff. "Ladies."

Sera snapped up to her immediately, tapping Akali on her headphones and nodding her head. Ahri had managed to wiggle away from the manic energy of their youngest members, finding refuge on the lounge piano nearby with some soft tunes but she stopped and turned around to the couch where they were seated.

"Listen to this." Eve started, clearing her throat for full drama. "Pixie girl from the girthy grimoire, I owe you a drink says chainsandpains-ex-oh-ninety-three.” She winked at Sera, getting a squeaky ‘Oh no’ in reply. “Pixie girl from last night with the hot as balls buff gf, if you're reading this, please I owe you a drink. I don't know what you did but you were right, it was fucking amazing!" Turning the phone, everyone could see it had actually been written in caps lock with an abundant quantity of emojis speckled in. 

"I never felt the damn silicone soup ladle before and I'm almost afraid of saying out in public that you can make a strap feel like the real deal, cause I think you'd have lines at your door!” At this point, Kai’sa got up from Eve’s lap and squinted at the phone, laughing as she read on ahead.

“I didn't know I wanted to be dommed by the human version of a my little pony but I'll never forget strapping you or the ground pound I got from your gorgeous lady after. Please! Drinks are on me next time! Many regards." Evelynn finished, turning the phone around once again. "After this, it says crey and a lot of emojis plus a meme of Kermit holding his phone surrounded by hearts."

Seraphine was blushing with every single cell of her skin, remembering exactly who had written that and how much T had teased her after they went to a private room for putting on such a great show.

Akali sprang up from her seat near the recording equipment, grabbing Sera in a one armed hug and ragging her around in celebration while Kai’sa was holding her guffaws in.

"Curious readers do want to know what is the OP talking about?" Ahri interjected, eyes bright with laughter. She was only a teensy surprised Seraphine had all of  _ that  _ in her but she was pretty proud nonetheless.

"Oh god, I just...a little empathy share you know?” Sera replied, Evelynn turning her 100% attention gaze on her as she said that. “Told her I could get her to feel what I'd be feeling for a bit, just a projection."

A beat of silence, Evelynn deep in thought on those possibilities and Ahri giving her a thumbs up for creative use of empathy magic.

"Shiiiiiit girl!" Of course, that was all Akali said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straps are silicone soup ladles to use and feel, this being a hill I die on. I love them but they can be very annoying lol

**Author's Note:**

> Seraphine actually super fun to write about!  
> Find me on twt @commandercass for art and reblogery.


End file.
